Right Before My Eyes
by Phia the Ducati Chick
Summary: NEXT CHAPTER UP, PLEASE REVIEW.Daniel should have noticed before, but apparently getting his heart broken was the only way to realise how much he needed someone right before his eyes. DB
1. Heartbreak

**Hi! This is my first Ugly Betty fanfic and I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it. I know this is a short chapter but the next one will be longer, promise!!**

**Enjoy.**

Right Before My Eyes.

Daniel Meade certainly couldn't deny that he had been running in circles for most of his life, and he had certainly covered many miles. Daniel felt like he had been searching forever whether it be to find a way to cope with his parents, his brother turned sister or running MODE and he had almost given up when the answer appeared right before his eyes, Sofia. Daniel was convinced that she was the answer to all his problems, even though he wasn't about to admit it.

The thing that scared Daniel the most was that the relationship, yes Daniel Meade and relationship in the same sentence, was nothing like he'd planned, she wasn't just some one night stand or Miss Monday, she had captured his heart, hell you could even say that Daniel was in love. But when Daniel finally accepted this, got his heart around it and thought things were finally going right, Sofia slipped right through his hands taking his heart with her and stomped on it with stiletto heeled boots.

If things weren't bad enough before Sofia they certainly were now. Daniel felt trapped. It had been a little under a week since the Sofia incident and the only two things that made Daniel feel anywhere near better were alcohol or Betty, yes Betty Suarez his assistant. She had been there for him without exception for the past week and he'd never been more grateful.

The moment Daniel had walked off the T.V set, where Sofia had admitted what she had done, Betty had been there holding Daniel in her arms as he had collapsed miserably into them. Betty had quickly and carefully taken Daniel back to his apartment so that he was out of the public eye and away from speculation. It was there that Daniel had broken down in front of Betty as he sat on his sofa with his head in his hands while Betty sat on the arm of the sofa gently rubbing her hand in circles on his back, occasionally bringing her thumb up to stroke his neck soothingly. That night he had fallen asleep wrapped comfortingly in her arms. It had pretty much worked the same way all week. The one day she had been late to his apartment because of traffic he had turned to drink. It took the pain away, but there was no personal touch like there was with Betty.

The look on her face when she walked in and saw Daniel half dangling off the sofa, an empty wine bottle on the table, staring at the door told him that she had never been so disappointed with him.

Weeks turned into months as Daniel's heart began to mend and he started to get over Sofia. But the comfort he sought in Betty only got stronger. Daniel decided that Betty had been so supportive and caring that he was going to make it up to her. He felt like he had been a burden to her for the past few months and he didn't want that anymore…..


	2. Lilies

**This is chapter two and I decided to upload it at the same time as chapter one as I already had it written!**

**Enjoy.**

**Phia**

Right Before My Eyes.

Betty walked into MODE slightly earlier than usual. She was thankful that nobody else was at the office yet, but then that was no surprise considering it was six thirty in the morning. The reason Betty was in so early was because she had fallen slightly behind in some of her work. Just basic filing and stuff, but she was behind all the same. That and she was not sleeping because she was worried about Daniel.

The couple of hours while she filed flew by without her noticing and the next thing she knew Daniel came strolling into the office with a smile on his face. Betty sighed; it had been so long since she had seen him smile.

He stopped momentarily, his smile getting wider as he saw Betty sitting at her desk.

Betty looked up and met Daniel's cobalt blue eyes returning the dazzling smile gracing his face. Daniel walked over to her desk and stopped when he reached it.

Betty met his eyes and blushed when Daniel picked up her hand and held it in his as he brought her hand up to meet his lips.

"What was that for?" Betty asked in shock. Daniel smiled and stroked her knuckles with his thumb.

"Think of it as part of thank you." Daniel told her, his eyes softly focused on her chocolate brown ones.

"Thank you for what?" Betty asked, clearly perplexed. Daniel's eyes sparkled as he set Betty's hand back on the desk. He walked over to his office door and only spoke when he had opened it.

"For being my rock." Daniel said _almost _inaudibly. Betty wasn't sure whether she had heard him correctly or not but decided not to press the matter.

It was 9am before everyone had arrived for work and Betty was just ordering Daniel's coffee and bagel when Amanda screeched her name. Betty looked up and signalled for Amanda to just wait a minute.

Having ordered Daniel's breakfast Betty went over to the front desk where Amanda was filing her nails.

"What do you need Amanda?" Betty asked, already annoying the blond behind the desk.

"There's a delivery guy here for you." Amanda sneered before turning away and searching for Marc. Betty smiled and thanked the delivery guy as she signed for the package.

"I'll just bring you're delivery up ma'am. Would you like me to put it on your desk?" The delivery man asked helpfully.

Betty nodded and thanked the man before returning to her desk.

A few minutes later Betty was startled as the delivery guy set Betty's delivery on her desk. Betty looked at it in astonishment.

The delivery was a beautiful bunch of assorted lilies in crystal vase. In between the flowers was a card. Betty plucked it out and read it.

_To my everything, every tiny action has fitted together to make the final jigsaw puzzle piece for my heart. You have taught me how to love again. Forever yours. xxx_

Betty's eyes stung slightly as she read the card over again.

Daniel looked up from his desk and looked over at Betty. He then saw Amanda and Marc strut over to Betty's desk. He wasn't about to have them ruin such a perfect moment. He walked quickly to the door and opened it.

"Marc, Wilhelmina is looking for you, she says it is an emergency. Amanda! Get back to the front desk and go make yourself useful." Daniel barked before they could even open their mouths. Daniel bit back a smile of victory as they both scurried off. He walked over to Betty's desk where she was sitting staring at the lilies.

"Wow, who sent you those?" Daniel asked smiling at Betty's bemused expression.

"I… I don't know. There was no name on the card." Betty managed to stutter out.

"Well, whoever they are they sure must love you." Daniel said, fighting the urge to grin as he walked back in his office.

Ten minutes later Betty knocked on Daniel's door with his coffee and bagel balanced on one hand and a folder in another. Before Betty could open the door Daniel beat her to it. He startled Betty a bit and she bit her tongue as the overfilled coffee spilled. Daniel saw this and quickly took the coffee and bagel from Betty's hand before she dropped them because of the hot liquid now burning her hand. Daniel saw her wince as her brain registered the pain. Daniel set his breakfast on his desk before ushering Betty into his office. He sat her down quickly in front of his desk while he quickly searched through one of his drawers. Betty saw him pull out a bottle of clear liquid and then close the drawer.

Daniel smiled gently when he saw Betty watching him and he sat down on his desk in front of her. He carefully picked up her scolded hand and placed it on his lap, palm down, as he removed the cap from the bottle of liquid.

"What's that?" Betty asked her eyes wide as she looked at the bottle.

"It's just some ointment to put on your hand to stop it burning. I use this stuff all the time, I'm constantly knocking my coffee over or spilling it." Daniel admitted with a grin. Betty grinned back as she watched Daniel tip some of the ointment into his hand. "This may sting a little." Daniel told her as he picked her hand up and slowly and gently started to rub the ointment into her hand. His touch was so gentle and soft that Betty was slightly startled, but she quickly relaxed to his touch.

Betty didn't realise her eyes were closed until she opened them to look at Daniel when he had stopped rubbing the lotion in on her hand. Daniel's eyes sparkled and he grinned. Betty got lost in his eyes for a moment until Daniel spoke.

"What's in the folder?" Betty looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"Wha…?" Betty started saying as Daniel pointed at the folder in her hand. "Oh, that folder." Betty said with a grin. "It's a list of all the designers wanting to be in next month's issue of MODE. I'll warn you, it's a long list." Betty said handing the folder to Daniel. She then got up from the chair and placed her hand that wasn't scolded on top of Daniel's. "Thanks for the ointment." she said and then she walked out of the room, completely oblivious to Daniel staring at her as she walked away.

Daniel ran a hand through his hair. He spoke quietly to himself.

"Was Betty just _flirting _with _me_?" Daniel considered it for a second and then brushed it away. _No, there was no way Betty was flirting with him, was there?_

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Be Nice Girls

**Wow, I wasn't expecting such a great response. Thank you so much for your reviews.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Betty walked out of Daniel's office with her head held high, trying not to let her embarrassment show. _I can't believe I was flirting with him! Get a grip Betty! _She was already kicking herself for what happened in Daniel's office and she knew she would be for the rest of the day.

About two hours later Betty was sitting in Daniel's office while he showed her his ideas for the cover of this month's MODE, in honestly they were all very good and it was hard for Betty to pick one out. Betty started sifting through the pile again and Daniel's eyes flickered over to her face, watching her eyes scan the magazine covers. He quickly looked away again when she nearly caught him staring.

"So, are you doing anything nice tonight?" Daniel asked looking at the cover that Betty had put down.

"No, not really, you?" Betty asked staring intently at the cover in her hand.

"I'm planning on taking a very special lady out." Daniel said grinning. Betty smiled back.

"Daniel, that's wonderful." She said. Betty then pointed at the magazine cover in her hand. "I think you should go with this one." Daniel was just about to answer but a knock at the door interrupted.

"Come in." Daniel said and waited for the door to open.

"Sorry for disturbing you Mr Meade but I have a parcel for Betty Suarez." Daniel cringed inwardly slightly; he hated being called Mr Meade, it reminded him of his father and it made him sound so _old _and he certainly wasn't either of those. Betty looked slightly shocked.

"Another one?" She asked disbelievingly.

The delivery guy smiled and nodded bringing the clipboard and parcel to Daniel's desk.

"If you could just sign here please." The man said pointing to clipboard. Betty signed and accepted the package. It was an envelope with her name in fancy lettering.

Opening the envelope she pulled out a small card and two tickets. Betty gasped slightly. She took the small card and read it unaware of Daniel grinning while watching her.

_To a very special lady, I would be delighted if you would join me at Serafina to dine and then to see The Phantom of the Opera on Broadway. I will pick you up at 7pm. Your not so secret admirer. xxx _

Serafina was one of the most exclusive and hottest restaurants in New York, were only famous film stars and people in the fashion industry went, and it served Betty's favourite food; Italian. Not only was the food her favourite but _The Phantom of the Opera _was also one of her favourite shows of all time. How did her secret admirer know all this?

"I guess I am going out tonight after all." Betty said, grinning sheepishly. Daniel smiled but didn't say anything. "Is there anything else you needed me for?" Betty asked getting up and gathering her things.

"No, I don't think so, not for the moment at least." Daniel said gathering the rejected magazine covers together. Betty smiled thankfully and left the room leaving Daniel to get on with his work.

Betty scurried past her desk, past Amanda and Marc thinking up new ways to make people miserable, and straight over to Wardrobe, where she was hoping desperately that Christina would be. She really needed to talk to her friend as she didn't know what to do; she'd never had a secret admirer before, and she certainly wasn't sure it was a good idea to go to dinner and show with him _whoever _he is.

Betty walked into the oversized wardrobe and quickly scanned the room for Christina. She couldn't see her so she called out.

"Christina? Are you in here?" Betty asked looking around again.

"Yeah, just a second Betty." Christina called back, ducking her head out from behind a clothing rail. Betty nodded and sat down at Christina's drawing table and waited patiently for Christina.

A few minutes later Christina walked over to Betty a confused look on her face.

"I thought you were in a meeting with Daniel." Christina said sitting across from Betty. Betty shook her head.

"Nope, not anymore. It was cut short because I had a delivery." Betty admitted. Christina looked slightly surprised.

"Another one? You mean other than the lilies?" Christina asked. Betty nodded meekly.

"How did you know about the lilies?" Betty asked slightly confused.

"Come on Betty, Amanda and Marc saw them being delivered, so naturally all of MODE knows." Christina told her. "What was the delivery?" Christina asked excitedly. Betty smiled at Christina's childishness.

"A note saying he is taking me Serafina to and tickets to _The Phantom of the Opera _for tonight." Betty admitted, still bewildered.

"Woah! Are you going to go?" Christina asked with the same childish excitement.

"I don't know, I mean I don't even know who he is." Betty told her while Christina looked at her in shock.

"Come on Betty. You've got to go. Where's your sense of adventure?" Christina asked her still in shock. Betty shrugged.

"I think I'd just feel better if I actually knew _who _I was going with." Betty admitted sheepishly.

"What? You mean you don't know?" Christina asked, it was blindingly obvious to her, how could it not be to Betty?

"No, I don't. Do you?" Betty asked with wide eyes.

"Come on Betty. It's obvious!" Christina gasped. _Not to me _Betty thought.

"I don't have a clue, sorry." Betty told her.

"Betty! For goodness sake you numptey! It's Daniel!" Betty sat stunned, occasionally opening her mouth to say something before thinking better of it.

"Christina, come on. Daniel and I are…" But Christina cut her off.

"… Just friends, yeah so you keep saying. But wake up Betty! Haven't you seen the way he looks at you? He's been trailing around, following you like a lovesick puppy for the past month!" Christina told her; astonished that Betty didn't already know.

"Christina, don't be silly. There is no way under the sun that my secret admirer is Daniel." Betty sternly told Christina, who suddenly smirked.

"Are you girls talking about me? Gosh, Betty, you only left my office five minutes ago and already you're talking about me." Daniel said playfully, with a wicked grin.

"Daniel … I…" Betty started to stammer.

"Betty, relax, I'm just playing with you." Daniel said smiling as he touched her arm to calm her down. Christina smirked, but quickly hid it when Daniel turned to her, his hand still on Betty's shoulder. "Christina, I need that list of the hottest accessories this season on my desk this afternoon." Christina nodded and Daniel turned away muttering "Be nice girls," under his breathe as he left.

"Yep, no doubt there, Betty. He has it bad for you."

* * *

**So what did you think?**


	4. Morning Kiss

**Wow, thank you again for all your response. I will definitely make sure I update regularly for you guys: P**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4

At 1pm Betty walked into Daniel's office, her purse dangling from her shoulder. Daniel looked up and smiled as she entered.

"Is it alright if take my lunch break now?" Betty asked with her back to the door.

"Yeah, of course Betty." Daniel said, starting to shift some papers on his desk.

"Okay, good. Do you need me to pick anything up for you?" Betty asked with a smile. Daniel returned the smile.

"No thanks, I'm having lunch with Alexis in ten." Daniel said picking up his suit jacket and putting it on.

"Okay, I'll see you when I get back then." Betty said as she walked out the door.

In truth Daniel wasn't really going to have lunch with Alexis. He was going to one of the finest dressmakers in New York. He had used Betty's measurements that Christina had got for him to get the dressmakers to make a gorgeous outfit for her, and he needed to pick it up.

He had managed to plan it so that he got back before Betty, or any of the staff near her desk. He placed the dress, which was in a suit bag to stop it getting crinkled, over the back of her chair. He left a note pinned to it and then quickly left going to see if he could find Alexis so that he could talk about next month's issue.

Betty walked in at five to two and walked past Amanda's desk, which she wasn't surprised to find unoccupied. Just as she approached her desk she spotted something on her chair. Walking over she curiously lifted the note from the bag and examined it.

_Made just for you. Make sure you wear it tonight. All my love. xxx_

Betty carefully lifted the bag up and placed it on her desk. She slowly undid the zipper and opened the bag. "Wow," Betty whispered. Inside the bag was a beautiful strapless, knee-length dress in a rich plum colour with small gold flowers embroidered on the bodice. Betty sat down in her chair and stared at the dress. After a few moments Betty picked up her phone and dialled Christina's number.

"Hello, this is Christina McKinney." Christina spoke into the phone.

"Christina, it's Betty. Are you free? It's a little urgent." Betty said quickly.

"Yeah, sure. Come on up." Christina said.

"I'll be two minutes." Betty said before putting the phone back into its cradle and zipping the bag up to take it to Christina.

"Bloody hell, Betty. Where did you get this?" Christina asked in astonishment. Betty didn't say anything; she just produced the note that had been left with the dress. Christina read over it and raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, Betty you have to go tonight, you just have to." Christina said with her eyes still focused on the beautiful dress.

"Actually, I was planning to. I was actually wondering if you would happen to have any shoes or accessories to match the dress." Betty told a surprised looking Christina.

"Well, yes, of course. If you want to go and get changed into the dress behind that screen then it will be easier for me to match items with it." Christina said as she started rummaging through the shoe rack.

Betty went behind the screen and got changed. She gasped when she saw her reflection. The dress was perfect; it hugged her figure in all the right places and even showed off a small amount of cleavage. Christina stopped in her tracks when she saw Betty.

"Oh my God. Betty you look beautiful." Christina said with a smile. Betty blushed a little. "Here, try these on." Christina said, handing Betty a pair of gold stiletto-heeled sandals that strapped around her ankles. On the straps across the top of her foot, just below her toes, were tiny little sparkling diamonds. Christina then added a gold necklace with a diamond pendant, matching earrings and bracelet. Simple but elegant.

After Betty had given Christina a few twirls in her new outfit Betty asked Christina to look after it all until Betty when home. Christina agreed and Betty got changed back into her normal clothes. She left Christina trusting her to take good care of the dress.

Betty sat down at her desk and turned her computer on. While the computer was booting up she checked her voice mail. She had three messages. One was from Hilda saying that she could pick Justin up from school after all; one was to say that Calvin Klein wanted MODE to do a double page spread or more on their new collection and the other was her orthodontist ringing to remind her that she had an appointment for three thirty that afternoon. Betty deleted the two messages that were for her and left the other one for Daniel. She then checked her email, nothing interesting there; just junk.

Betty noted down the phone message from Calvin Klein and then walked over to Daniel's office. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. Opening the door she saw Daniel lying on the sofa, his back turned to the back of the sofa. Smiling, Betty placed the message on Daniel's desk and then went over and knelt beside the sofa.

"Daniel," she whispered gently in his ear as she reached to take his hand, her thumb stroking the top of it.

"Mhmmm…" Was all Daniel replied as he brought her hand up to his chest, holding it close.

"Daniel, wake up." Betty said, slightly louder than before.

"Betty?" Daniel asked softly his eyes still closed.

"Yeah, it's me." Betty said smiling as Daniel opened one eye to make sure it was true. He smiled and opened his eyes, not letting go of Betty's hand. Betty laughed softly as she brought her free hand up to stroke Daniel's forehead.

"Come on sleepy head. Wake up." Betty said, amusement obvious in her voice. Daniel laughed and sat up.

"What? No morning kiss?" He asked cheekily. Betty laughed and swatted his arm.

"Keep dreaming, mister. And it wouldn't be a morning kiss it's twenty past two in the afternoon." Daniel returned the laugh.

"I better go back to sleep then if you'll only kiss me in my dreams." Daniel replied, trying but failing miserably to keep a straight face.

Betty rolled her eyes.

"Daniel, just get your sorry butt over here so that we can get to work." Betty said laughing as Daniel traipsed, faking misery, over to Betty.

Betty sat down in Daniel's chair and started to pull out some paper from a folder on his desk.

"Daniel, could you please come and sit down so that we can decide what perfumes are going in the must-have list." Daniel nodded seriously and walked over to his desk where he sat on Betty's lap.

"Daniel! What are you doing? I meant sit on a chair!" Betty said with fake annoyance. Daniel slowly got up and sat on a chair, dangerously close to Betty, but she decided to ignore it.

"Right, all these are the ten perfumes Clara chose. Only five can go in the must-have section." Betty explained absent mindedly arranging the perfume samples. "Right, let's start with this one." Betty said handing the sample to Daniel so he could smell the perfume. It was Dior Midnight Poison, and Daniel liked it, so it went into the 'maybe' category. The next was Clinique Happy, Daniel put it in the reject pile because, as nice as it was it wasn't a must-have.

The next one Betty told him smelled like her grandmother's bathroom air freshener; that went immediately into the reject pile.

"What perfume do you wear Betty?" Daniel asked curiously. Betty blushed slightly.

"Erm, Jean Paul Gaultier Classique." Betty rushed, what she was saying barely distinguishable.

"Well, that is a definite must-have then." Daniel told her with a smile.

"But it's not on the list." Betty gushed.

"Well, it is now." Daniel said writing it down.

At quarter past three all five perfumes were chosen and Betty started clearing the folders and perfume samples away.

"I have to pop out for twenty minutes, is that okay?" Betty asked setting the folder on the top of the pile.

"Yeah, sure. Can I ask why though?" Daniel asked curiously.

"I have an appointment to get my braces taken off." Betty told him excitedly.

"That's good. I bet you're glad to get rid of them." Daniel said fiddling with a pen.

"Yeah, I really am." Betty said with a smile and walked out of the office.

* * *

**What did you think?**


	5. A New Woman

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of it unfortunately. The salon mentioned is real, but I do not own that either and I am not getting paid for advertising it or anything, it was just a salon I found on Google!**_

**A massive thanks again for so many wonderful reviews. I did notice quite a few saying that they felt Daniel in particular was a little out of character in the last chapter, I actually did this on purpose and should have explained it in the previous chapter. I wanted to show that he is getting comfortable enough around Betty to mess around and be silly, none of it was intended to be serious.**

**Anyway, now that I've cleared that up, here's chapter five.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Five.

At quarter to four Betty walked into MODE looking like a new woman.

"Ohh, I can't call you metal mouth anymore." Marc whined as Betty walked past. Betty ignored him and smiled. She ignored everyone else as she walked back to her desk. Just as she sat down Daniel walked out of his office and stood leaning against the doorframe.

"Well, let's see then." Daniel said smiling. Betty spun around in her chair to face Daniel and gave him a dazzling smile.

"What do you think?" Betty asked slightly nervous.

"You look even more stunning than usual." Daniel told a blushing Betty, who was shaking her head. Daniel was about to walk back into his office when he remembered something.

"Oh, Betty, you had another delivery while you were gone. I'll just bring it through." Daniel said turning back into his office. _What on earth could it be this time? _Betty thought to herself. Daniel came back through from his office carrying only a small card. He handed it to Betty, his fingers brushing hers lightly in the process. Betty read the card.

_You have an appointment at Salon AKS on 694 Madison Avenue at 5pm. Can't wait for tonight. xxx_

"Have you read this?" Betty asked Daniel. Daniel shook his head.

"No, I haven't. It's rude to read other people's mail." He said honestly. Betty handed him the card and Daniel quickly scanned it over.

"So? What's the problem?" Daniel asked failing to see what Betty was getting agitated about.

"I can't possibly take anymore time off of work today, Daniel." Betty told him. Daniel laughed.

"Believe me. It's not a problem Betty. I'm leaving at five today anyway and so there's really nothing else for you to do." Daniel said, trying his hardest to convince Betty it wasn't a problem. He could see the conflict on her face.

"Okay, okay. You've convinced me. I'll go. But as long as you're absolutely one hundred percent sure that it is okay." Betty said still not satisfied.

"Betty, for goodness sake, I'm sure, okay?" Daniel said with a smile. Betty could certainly be stubborn sometimes.

"Yeah, alright." Betty said, slowly nodding her head. Daniel sighed in relief, but it went unnoticed to Betty.

"Right, well I've got to go and make some phone calls, so I'll see you before you leave, alright?" Daniel asked, momentarily turning to Betty.

"Yep, okay." Betty said, already distracted with looking at new emails she had received. Daniel smiled and walked back into his office.

Less than an hour later Daniel walked out of his office to find Betty still sitting at her desk typing away at the computer.

"Betty, it's nearly five. What are you still doing here?" Daniel asked, clearly confused.

"I was just…" Betty started to explain, but Daniel cut her off.

"Stand up." Daniel said in a tired voice, like you would to a child who was being a pain. Betty stood but did not move from her spot. Daniel picked her coat up from the back of her chair. Betty allowed him to help her put the coat on and then she picked the dress, and the boxes containing the items Christina had let her have, up. Daniel saw her struggling and shook his head in amusement.

"Here, let me help you." Daniel said taking most of the load off of Betty, leaving her with just her purse.

"Thanks." Betty said smiling gratefully. Daniel walked down to the lobby with Betty but stopped just before they reached the front doors.

"I'm going to take all of your things back to yours, okay?" Daniel told her, acting like the perfect gentleman. Betty looked like she was about to protest.

"Betty, it's not up for negotiation. I'm going to take your things home for you whether you like it or not." Daniel said stubbornly. Betty sighed and laughed.

"Thanks Daniel." Betty said with a quick smile before looking at her watch.

"I better go, I'm going to be late if I stay here any longer." Betty said walking slowly towards the door.

"Okay, Betty. I'll see you tomorrow then." Daniel said not moving.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Betty said before walking out of MODE.

Salon AKS was absolutely amazing, and incredibly expensive Betty thought as she caught a glimpse of the price list. Walking up to the front desk Betty gave her name and was asked to take a seat for a minute while the stylist finished setting up.

No more than five minutes later Betty was sitting in the stylist's chair having her hair pulled in all directions, her feet were being pedicured, her hands were being manicured, and make-up was being applied. Betty hadn't been to a salon before, and shock was the only thing that had brain had registered.

Exactly one hour later Betty didn't look like the same person she had that morning. Her hair was glossy and straight with perfect ringlets forming at the bottom. Her make-up was simple; chocolate brown eyeliner and mascara, barely-there blusher, and a pinky-brown lip-gloss. Her nails were perfectly manicured and her feet were perfectly pedicured.

Betty walked out of the salon and headed home, the minutes starting to tick away before her big night.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Senses

**Thank you again for all your reviews. I debated with myself as to whether I should post this chapter today, but I thought it would be too cruel to leave you guys waiting for another day.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Six.

_6.05pm – 55 minutes before the big date._

Betty arrived home and found that only Hilda was at home.

"Where are Dad and Justin?" Betty asked Hilda as she took off her coat and hung it up.

"Dad took him to get some pizza." Hilda said staring intently at Betty. "Betty, why do you look so _different_? I mean besides having your braces removed." Hilda asked confused.

"Because I went to Salon AKS today." Betty mumbled, avoiding her sister's eyes.

"Oh my God!" Hilda screeched. "How did you get in there?" Hilda asked excitedly. And that's when Betty explained to Hilda about the flowers, the dress, the show tickets, the salon and the secret admirer. Hilda stood looking a bit shocked.

"Wow, Betty. That's so exciting. I'm guessing that you are going tonight." Hilda said, slowly due to surprise.

"Yeah, of course. Someone has gone to a lot of trouble to do this for me, the least I can do is go, which reminds me, did Daniel drop some stuff off here?" Betty asked. Hilda nodded her head.

"Yeah, I put it all up in your room for you." Betty thanked Hilda and then headed upstairs.

* * *

_6.30pm – 30 minutes before big date. The nerves are kicking in._

Betty looked at herself in the mirror. She had to do a double take to convince herself that it was _her _reflection in the mirror.

Hilda knocked on Betty's door.

"Hey, Betty. Do you need any help in there?" Hilda asked still not opening the door.

"Yeah, sure. Come in." Betty said not looking away from the mirror. It was like she was hypnotized. Hilda smiled when she saw Betty.

"Wow, Betty. That dress looks lovely on you. Whoever bought it for you has impeccable taste." Hilda said heading over to the shoe box on Betty's bed. "Ooo, what have we got here?" She asked taking the lid off of the box.

"Christina gave them to me." Betty said picking up her perfume bottle.

* * *

_7pm – 0 minutes until the big date._

Betty heard a knock at the front door, but let Hilda answer it.

Betty was just doing up the strap on her shoe when somebody knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in." Betty said, trying to stay calm. She stood up with her back to the door and picked up the necklace that Christina had given her and was about to put it on when her door opened. Betty didn't turn around but she could _feel _the man walking towards her.

He stopped behind her and took the necklace from her slightly shaking hands. Betty gently moved her hair to one side to allow the man to put the necklace on her. His fingers brushed her skin as he did the clasp up.

Every sense was on high alert. His fingers gently brushing the back of her neck, the soft, comforting sound of his breath, the smell of his aftershave somewhat familiar but was driving her crazy, he was so close that she could almost _taste _him. Her eyes closed as he continued to stroke her neck. Betty took a deep breathe and turned around.

"Daniel? What are you doing here? I thought you were on a date tonight." Betty said, not realising what was staring her in the face. Daniel laughed lightly.

"Betty. You know that 'special lady' I was telling you I was taking out tonight?" Betty nodded. "She's you." Daniel whispered as he looked straight into her eyes.

"Ohh," Betty said quietly. "You mean all that? The flowers, the dress and everything? That was all you?" Betty whispered. Daniel smiled gently.

"Yes, Betty." She snapped her eyes on his, confusion obvious in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Why?" She asked bluntly, Daniel sighed he had hoped she wouldn't ask until later, but he mentally kicked himself knowing that she had an inquisitive mind.

"Why not? You've been there for me during some of the hardest times of my life. You've comforted me, even when I didn't deserve it. You accepted me and knew there was something more behind the image of Daniel Meade: Playboy. You have believed in me no matter what the situation. And that's just the beginning. You're beautiful, witty, kind, intelligent, caring. I could stand here forever and still never run out of reasons why. But all these reasons add up to one very big reason. Betty, I love you." A single silver tear trickled down Betty's cheek. Daniel wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"That has got to be the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me, and you have no idea how happy I am that it came from you. Because, Daniel, I think I love you too." Betty said with the most radiant smile Daniel had ever seen. Daniel couldn't wait any longer, his hand reached up and gently took her chin and pulled her closer. They were less than an inch away and were still getting closer.

"Betty! It's quarter past seven! Are you leaving yet or not?! Because you're going to be late!" Hilda screeched up the stairs, making Daniel and Betty jump apart before their lips could meet. Daniel smiled, it was Sod's Law really that they should be interrupted.

"Hilda's probably right if we want to make our reservation we had better go." Daniel said dropping his hand from Betty's chin, and took her hand in his.

"Let's go then." Betty said, holding Daniel's hand tightly, afraid that if she let go he would disappear.

They both took a deep breathe and Daniel opened Betty's bedroom door, stepping out to officially face the world. They big date had begun……

* * *

**What did you think? **


	7. Rocky Road or Cookie Dough?

**I apologize a million times for not updating sooner, especially after so many wonderful reviews. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Seven.

Betty gasped. "Oh, Daniel. This place is beautiful. Just look at that view." Betty said looking out of the window.

Their waiter had just shown them to their table, but they hadn't taken their seats yet. Their table was located in a quiet part of the restaurant, in a little alcove, that overlooked the restaurant's courtyard; it looked like something out of a fairytale with its stone floor, and flowers adorning every inch of space _including _the walls.

The sun made it even more beautiful by casting a pinkish light over the courtyard as the late September sun set. The restaurant was just as beautiful with the glass tables covered over with a silky sort of material, on top of which were two wine glasses with small red roses wrapped around the stems. It all looked so romantic under the dim lighting of the restaurant and with the soft sound of Italian music playing in the background.

"Yes, it's very stunning." Daniel said, not taking his eyes off of Betty. Her eyes twinkled when she noticed this but she didn't say anything. Daniel smiled at this and walked around to pull Betty's chair out for her.

"Thank you, Daniel." Betty said with a beautiful smile as she gracefully sat down.

"You're very welcome, Miss Suarez." Daniel said with a smile of his own as he took his seat.

They both picked up their menus and started to look through it when their waiter came over.

"Are you ready to order drinks, Signor Meade?" The waiter asked with a heavy Italian accent.

"_Si," _Daniel said before quickly turning back to Betty. "Are you happy with red wine?" He asked her, Betty nodded in response.

"We will have a bottle of you're finest _vino rosso, per favore." _The waiter nodded and walked away. Betty looked up from her menu and stared at Daniel.

"What?" Daniel asked looking confused.

"I didn't know you could speak Italian." Betty told him honestly.

"I can only speak a little Italian. And I guess when you have been to Milan as many times as I have you, start to pick up the basics." Daniel said with a grin. Betty smiled back and looked back to her menu. Daniel did the same.

"So, what's good here?" Betty asked scanning over the names of the dishes. They were all in Italian, but thankfully an English description of the dish was given underneath.

"Hmm, well my favourite would have to be _ravioli di ricotta e spinaci_ with a side order of _insalata mista._" Daniel said with perfect pronunciation. Betty looked slightly baffled.

"Where's that on the menu?" She asked laying the menu flat on the table. Daniel lent over and looked at the menu upside down.

"It's those two, there." Daniel said pointing to two separate dishes. Betty looked down to where Daniel's finger was pointing.

"Mmm, that sounds lovely." Betty said excitedly and then looked up. Betty and Daniel's eyes met. They both instinctively moved closed to each other, their hands finding each other's on the table.

Their lips were just about to meet when their waiter came back carrying the bottle of wine. The waiter cleared his throat to let them know he was their. They both pulled back instantly, Betty blushing furiously and Daniel trying not to laugh. Their hands, however, remained intertwined on the table.

"Your _vino, signor_." The waiter said pouring a small amount in Daniel's glass. Daniel picked it up with his free hand and tasted it.

"_Perfecto._" Daniel said, and the waiter filled the rest of Daniel's glass up and then filled Betty's up.

"Are you ready to order _signor_?" The waiter asked setting the wine bottle down on the table. Betty nodded her head, but Daniel spoke.

"_Si, _I'll have the _ravioli di ricotta e spinaci _with a side order of _insalata mista, per favore._" The waiter nodded.

"And for you _signora_?" The waiter asked.

"Erm, I'll have the same please." Betty said nervously. The waiter nodded again, picked up their menus and then walked away.

"Betty, relax." Daniel said stroking her knuckles with his thumb. Betty smiled and started to relax.

For the next half an hour they talked about everything and nothing; work, family, music, food, movies. They were half way through a debate as to whether rocky road ice cream or chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream was better when their food arrived.

"Mmm, this smells delicious." Betty said as the waiter set the dish down in front of her.

"_Grazie_." Daniel said as the waiter put down his plate.

"_Bon appetite._" The waiter said and then left.

Betty and Daniel ate their meal in a very comfortable silence.

"Would you like dessert?" Daniel asked when their plates were clean. "Or do you want to get something after the show?" Daniel asked as an after-thought.

"After the show would be nice." Betty said.

Then as Daniel was paying the bill she went to the ladies room. They met back in the waiting area.

"You ready?" Daniel asked after Betty had put her coat on.

"Yep, I think so." Betty said as Daniel took her hand in his.

They then started on their moonlit walk to Broadway where _The Phantom of the Opera _was waiting for them.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short, I promise that the next chapter will be posted very soon and it will be longer.**

**What did you think?**


	8. Perfect

**Yet again thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and I apologize a zillion times for not updating sooner.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Eight.

The lights went down and Daniel and Betty scooted closer to each other, neither realizing what the other was doing. And there in the darkness their hands fitted together, holding on tight, like interlocking puzzle pieces.

Betty sighed a sigh of happiness as the curtains opened and the show started.

Daniel's eyes kept flickering back to Betty's as she animatedly watched the show, unaware of the lights from the performance gently reflecting in her own eyes making them twinkle like stars. His eyes would then slowly move down to look at her lips forming a smile as she watched intently. A content smile formed on Daniel's own lips. He then looked at their intertwined hands, his smile grew bigger and a feeling of love rushed through him. If someone had told him six months ago that he would be sitting in a theater wearing the biggest grin known to man on his face whilst his assistant, Betty, sat beside him with her hand in his he would have laughed in their face at the ludicrousness of the idea that Betty would actually allow him to so much as hold her hand. But here he was, and as the present time he could only be described as the happiest man on Earth.

* * *

The interval came around all too quickly to interrupt Daniel lovingly gaze at Betty and occasionally watch the show.

"Wow, Daniel. This is so brilliant. Are you enjoying it?" Betty asked her big eyes looking at him intently. Daniel smiled, trying not to laugh and give himself away.

"Oh, very much so. I could sit and watch all day and all night." He said doing a very good job of hiding his cheeky grin. Betty beamed even though she had a feeling Daniel didn't mean the show. He was unaware but she was more than aware of him staring at her during the show, but it was fun to play along.

"Do you want to get some ice cream before the show starts again?" Daniel asked shifting in his seat to face Betty.

"Mmm, that would be lovely." Betty said stifling a yawn.

"God, I'm not _that _boring? Am I?" Daniel asked mock seriously.

"What? Oh, no, not at all. Sorry, I guess I must be a little tired." Betty said taking a second to click on to what Daniel meant. Daniel smiled back warmly and stood up bringing Betty with him.

In no time at all they were happily eating their ice creams while occasionally offering the other a bite of their ice cream that was usually accepted.

Out of nowhere Betty looked at Daniel and then burst into a quiet fit of giggles.

"What? What's so funny?" Daniel asked confused, oblivious to the fact he had ice cream on his nose.

Dabbing at her eyes she answered him.

"Daniel, how on Earth does a grown man get ice cream on his nose?" Giggles still slipping in towards the end of the sentence. Daniel gave her a _very _cheeky grin and shrugged his shoulders. Betty rolled her eyes while still giggling slightly.

"You are hopeless." She told him as she wiped the ice cream off of his nose with her thumb. He caught he hand before she could wipe it with a napkin and softly kissed the ice cream off of her thumb.

"Don't want to waste any." Daniel said with a glint in his eyes. He dropped her hand back in her lap; he then leant closer to Betty and gently pecked her lips with his. He pulled back as quickly as he had leaned in and saw Betty about to say something but the lights dimming cut her off. _Oh, damn it. I've scared her now, stupid, stupid Daniel. _He thought to himself as he mentally hit himself over the head several times. However, these thoughts were put at ease when Betty took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

They walked out of the theater together; Daniel's arm casually around Betty's waist. Strangely for Betty it didn't feel weird for her boss to be holding her hand, putting his arm around her waist, or pecking her on the lips. In fact, it felt natural and comfortable, just like it was meant to be like that. Daniel felt the same way, although it also felt nerve-racking and exciting knowing that it was all really happening.

Without realizing they were already standing out in the cold, and Betty was shivering slightly, as her coat was only thin. Daniel took his own jacket off and wrapped it around Betty who gave him a grateful smile and tugged the jacket around her tighter, partly to bring the smell of Daniel's cologne closer to her.

"So, do you want me to take you home? Or we could go for a walk or something if you're not too cold." Daniel asked, hoping that Betty would choose the latter.

"A walk would be great." Betty answered, unknowingly making Daniel ecstatic.

Daniel happily replaced his arm around her waist and led her down the street, knowing exactly where he was going to take her.

* * *

When they were walking along it looked like they weren't going anywhere special. But then as they reached the halfway point of the bridge Daniel stopped abruptly. Betty nearly fell over Daniel but he turned and caught her before she could.

"Daniel, why have we stopped?" Betty asked as she shifted in Daniel's arms slightly. Daniel didn't say anything he just turned her to face the water.

"Oh, my goodness." Betty said taking in the reflection. The moon was reflecting beautifully on the water while it cast light on the beautiful view of New York, all the tall buildings lit up looked strangely pretty and all the noise and traffic from the main city had disappeared. "What a view." Betty said in awe.

"Yeah, it is pretty spectacular." Daniel said, walking up behind Betty. He put his hand around he waist, bringing her into his chest and resting his head on her shoulder. "It's even better now that I have someone to show it with." Daniel said quietly into her ear, his breath tickling the skin and sending shivers down her spine.

Daniel took this as a sign that she was still cold and drew her in even closer. Betty relaxed into his body and sighed happily. They stood for a few minutes just taking in the view from the bridge, each just happy to be in other's presence.

"Thank you Daniel." Betty said breaking the silence. As she said it she turned in Daniel's arms so that she faced him, what was completely comfortable a minute ago now seemed dangerously close.

"What for?" Daniel asked his hands holding on to her waist under her coat. His thumb absent-mindedly stroking waist.

"For everything. Tonight couldn't have been more perfect. It really couldn't. And being here with you now couldn't feel more right." Betty said as she focused on his touch.

"Well…" Daniel said as he started to lean forward towards Betty. "You're…" Closer still, their lips now dangerously close but not touching. "Welcome." Daniel whispered the last part as the word tickled Betty's lips. He then closed the gap and gave her a soft, sweet kiss, yet it was passionate at the same time. It was like all of their emotions where going into that kiss. As Daniel started to pull away he slowly sucked on her bottom lip, Betty nearly moaned in pleasure, but bit it back.

Looking each other in the eyes, their foreheads resting together, Daniel spoke.

"The perfect end, to the perfect evening."

* * *

**So what did you think??**


	9. Authors Note

**Hey guys, I know I'm completely useless as I haven't updated in months but as usual life has been pretty hectic and it's only going to become more of a whirlwind in the next coming months. That's why I have decided to finish the fic where it is. I would like to say a massive thank you to all my reviewers, and you never know once I get some spare time on my hands I might be able to come up with a sequel for you guys. **

**But until then, thanks for the reviews, and I really, really hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Phia **

**xxx**


	10. Boyfriend

**I know I said I'd finish the story there, but I have now officially finished my exams (as of today) and I feel like I should be writing the rest of this as you guys have been so loyal and wonderful with your reviews. Of course I absolutely don't deserve any reviews after not updating for months, but if you would like to review please feel free to. And I apologize for it being so short.**

**I don't own anything to do with Ugly Betty, nor will I ever, unfortunately. I do however, own Adam.**

**Hope you like this chapter,**

**Phia **

**

* * *

**'Honey, have you seen my earrings?' Betty called from the bedroom where she was frantically searching.

'Which ones?' Was the response from the kitchen.

'The ones you bought me for my birthday, those long, blue, sparkly ones, the ones that matched that necklace.' Betty called back, knowing it was probably hopeless asking a guy where anything was.

'I think I saw them in the bathroom, on the counter, next to your make up bag.' He called as he headed upstairs to help look for them. He entered the bathroom seeing Betty standing having put her, now found, earrings in and attempting to put her necklace on.

She smiled into the mirror as she saw her boyfriend of six months come in and help her do the clasp on her necklace up. His hand rested on her neck as he asked if she was ready yet.

'Yeah, I think so. Do I look alright?' Betty asked, not convinced. He kissed her neck lightly as he mumbled something about her looking absolutely gorgeous.

Betty turned round to face Adam and brought his lips down to hers.

'Come on,' Adam said as he pulled away from Betty while taking her hand. 'We'll be late.' And with that he dragged her out of the bathroom before she could fuss and scrutinize anymore.

* * *

'Thanks for a wonderful evening Christina.' Adam said as he held Betty against his side with his arm casually wrapped around her waist.

'Yeah, it was really great, and I'll call you tomorrow to tell you what we find on those cruise details, okay?' Betty asked, a smile on her face, but her eyes looking tired.

'Okay then, you two take care then. I'll speak to you tomorrow.' Christina said as she closed the door on their retreating backs.

'Do you want to go straight home, or do you want to stop off by the store and rent a movie?' Adam asked as he guided Betty to the car, making sure she was safely in the passenger seat, before walking around and getting into the drivers seat.

'I'd really like to just go home and go to sleep, you don't mind do you?' Betty asked, she was exhausted, she'd been away from work for the past week and half with the flu and today was the first day she had felt ok, and now she was tired again.

'No, that's ok honey. I'll drop you off at yours then, ok?' Adam asked as he started the car.

'Yeah, that would be good, thanks.' She said while leaning against the headrest and closing her eyes. She was asleep by the time they arrived at home, so Adam carried her inside and laid her on her bed.

* * *

The next morning Betty woke with a start as her alarm clock went off. She was late. It was her first day back, and she was late. She cursed and went about getting ready.

Only ten minutes late, Betty rushed into MODE and hurried to her desk, started up the computer and struggled out of her coat. Although Betty was late there really weren't that many people around, which she was thankful for as she went about organising folders and checking emails.

There was just one problem that she had completely forgotten about, until it was too late.

At half past eight, when it was still empty at MODE, a person Betty hadn't seen in seven months walked down the corridor.

Betty's heart stopped.

_He's back? I thought he was coming back in June. _Betty thought to herself. Looking at her calendar on the computer she searched for when he was supposed to arrive back.

Blinking at her furiously was the date June 6th. _See, I was right. Then what is he doing back? _She asked herself. Then she realised her mistake.

It _was _June 6th. She'd been ill, and lost track of the date. _Crap _she thought to herself. She wasn't ready for this, she never would be. There was no denying to herself that she still loved him with every fibre of her being, but she was with Adam now, and Adam was so sweet and caring.

'Betty?' A hand waved in front of her eyes. 'Earth to Betty.' The action was repeated. The voice stopped for a second, and Betty hoped it had gone away. 'Betty?' The voice whispered in her ear. This made her snap out of her trance, and spin round in her chair, knocking heads with the person who had whispered in her ear.

'Ow, hello to you too.' The voice said rubbing his forehead. Betty stared at him blankly.

'Daniel?'

* * *

**Okay, you guys really have a right to hate me now. I was kicking myself as I was writing this, and screaming 'What the hell are you doing?' 'Let her be happy with Daniel, for crying out loud!' But no, my evil side took over and decided to be cruel. Please don't hate me. **

**But you'll have to read on to find out what happens next. Is Betty going to stay with Adam? Does Daniel even know about Adam? All is revealed in the next chapter.**

**In the mean time, feel free to review :D**

**x**


	11. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews, I know the last chapter was rather evil, but don't worry the story will end with Betty and Daniel together!**

**Didn't want to keep you guys waiting for too long, so here's the next chapter.**

**Hope you like it,**

**Phia**

* * *

_Oh God, why does she have to look even better than when I left? _Daniel asked himself as he looked down at Betty sitting in her office chair, rubbing her own, slightly sore, forehead.

'Yeah, it's me.' Daniel replied softly, his gaze meeting her eyes and locking. 'How have you been?' He asked, grabbing an empty chair from another desk.

'I… I've been good thanks. How was… Milan?' Betty asked, barely getting the words out; a lump had formed in her throat.

'It was ok. I would have preferred to stay here, with you.' Daniel admitted, giving a honest smile.

'Daniel, I've actually, erm… I've got something to tell you.' Betty cast her eyes downwards, to her hands which were knotted together. Daniel tried to catch her gaze, when he did he started to worry. There was pain and tears mixed in her eyes, mixed with another emotion he didn't place.

'Betty, what is it?' Daniel asked moving his hand on top of her shaking hands. She flinched slightly, but didn't move her hands. _This definitely isn't good. _Daniel thought to himself.

'Daniel, while you were away, I, erm…' She trailed off, unable to finish the sentence, to break his heart, and her own.

'Betty,' Daniel said keeping her gaze and giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

'Daniel, I've been seeing someone.' Betty said softly. She looked into her lap as a tear fell down her own cheek, unable to look at the pain and hurt in his eyes, knowing that the emotions were reflected in her own eyes.

'Oh, well, you know, we decided to break things off before I went, so you know, I should have expected it, I mean you're gorgeous, of course you would find someone else.' Daniel rambled, it was Betty's turn to take his hand.

'Daniel.' She said, making him stop.

'Who is he?' Daniel asked quietly.

'His name is Adam, I met him in my writing class about six months ago.' Betty replied.

'Is it serious?' Daniel asked, with almost a spark of hope in his eyes and voice.

'Depends what you class as serious. We're not living together or anything. But we have talked about it.' Betty admitted.

'Oh, well, congratulations. I'm glad you're happy.' Daniel said as he got up. He shuffled through to his office before Betty could say another word. _I'm so stupid _he thought to himself.

* * *

'Christina, I am a horrible, horrible person. If you could have seen the look on his face. It looked like I had slapped him.' Betty said sadly, sitting opposite Christina in a little café during her lunch break.

'Betty, what could you have done? You and Adam have been really happy the past six months. Daniel's a big boy, he can take care of himself. If he was that mad about you he shouldn't have ever given you up.' Christina said, trying to assess the situation before she chose a side.

'But Christina, he gave me up so I could be happy, and I have been, I was, I am, but now, I'm beginning to question everything.' Betty admitted, playing with the napkin on the table.

'Betty, do you love Adam?' Christina asked, wanting to get straight to the bottom of everything.

'I think so, I mean we haven't said it to each other yet, but I think I love him.' Betty said, unsure of where this was going.

'Do you love Daniel?' Christina asked, Betty snapped her head up, surprised at the question.

'That's the problem, Christina, I don't know. My heart's screaming yes. But my head's saying no, come on, you love Adam. I'm _with_ Adam for God sake!' Betty said, somewhere deep inside her, she knew the answer, she just wasn't ready to admit it to herself yet.

'Then stick things out with Adam. If things work out then that's great. If they don't, well, we will have to come up with a new plan.' Christina said, Betty gave her a small smile in response.

'Hopefully, it won't be the latter.' Betty said before she got up and paid the bill.

* * *

Back at MODE Daniel was having what can only be described as an emotional breakdown. Just this time Betty wasn't there to turn to. Instead he went to Alexis.

After telling Alexis about his conversation with Betty this morning, she looked slightly perplexed.

'Danny, do you love her?' Alexis asked, she had a feeling that there was only going to be one way to get this through to her slightly thick-headed brother.

'Alexis, of course I do, I always have done. You know that.' Daniel replied, almost with a defeated tone in his voice.

'Then fight for her.' Alexis said with firmly before leaving the office, her words ringing in Daniel's ears.

'Then I will.' Daniel mumbled to himself before leaving the office.

* * *

In two weeks Daniel had not really got any further in winning Betty back. He decided just to be there for her as a friend, it was possibly the best way to win her over, without being obvious.

Everything for Betty and Adam were going well; in fact they agreed that it would be better if Betty moved into Adam's slightly bigger apartment. Betty moved in and everything was working out.

Until one Friday night. Betty had been out for the night with Christina. Adam had stayed at home, giving the excuse that he was extremely tired after work.

Betty searched for her key in her purse that was far too full of junk. Putting the thought of cleaning her purse out aside, she slid the key into the lock and turned it.

The first thing Betty noticed when she walked into the apartment was the foreign smell. It wasn't her perfume. And it wasn't Adam's aftershave. The second was two wine glasses sitting on the table, both half full. Betty assumed Adam had left them out for them to have when Betty got home. Of course on closer inspection Betty would have noticed the already lip-stick stained wine glass.

It was what she heard next that confused her that little bit more. It was an odd moan, obviously Adam. _Maybe he was feeling a little worse for wear, after all he was really tired when he got home from work_ Betty thought to herself.

That was until she made the mistake of opening the bedroom door.

Nothing in the world could have prepared her for the sight she saw next. Adam, naked, another woman, naked, her on top of him, kissing, **having sex. **

It was all Betty could do to shout 'You bastard,' at him before she stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Betty decided against driving, and decided to walk. Where to she wasn't sure. She wandered for what felt like hours, until she ended up on a familiar doorstep, hoping that the person who lived there would be home, after all, it hadn't been that long since she had seen them that evening.

Knocking on the door, she held her breath in anticipation. Tears still streaming down her cheeks. The door opened and a concerned gaze met her tearful one.

'Betty, what happened?'

* * *

**What did you think? Please review, and I promise to update, possibly tomorrow or Tuesday. **


	12. Nephewly Advice

**Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter I'm glad you liked it. I had great fun trying to decide who Betty was going to go to for help in this chapter. But I thought I don't want to be completely obvious and go for the one person we're all hoping she would go to :P **

**In response to Historianic's review I understand where you're coming from when you said it seemed a bit like a plot device, and things have seemed a little left out so far, **_**but **_**I don't want to give everything away all at once, I like to make you guys suffer a little first :P So all will be revealed very soon, including more on why Daniel went to Milan.**

**So stay tuned to find out more…..**

**Hope you like this chapter**

**Phia**

* * *

'Betty, what happened?' Hilda asked as she opened the door fully to allow Betty to come in. Betty walked in without saying a word and sat down on the sofa, waiting for Hilda to join her.

When she did, Betty took a deep breath and told Hilda what had happened.

'That cheating jerk.' Hilda said with venom when Betty had finished, not having realised that Justin had made his way down stairs and was now listening to their conversation.

'Who's a cheating jerk?' He asked, excitement rising just at the thought of something to gossip about.

'Nothing you need to know about mister, go back to bed.' Hilda said dismissing him. Of course Justin did the exact opposite and went to sit down across from Betty and his mother.

'So, anyone going to answer my question?' Justin asked, looking eagerly from his mother to his aunt and back again.

Hilda was about to protest again, but Betty interrupted.

'Adam's the cheating jerk.' She said quietly, almost so that Justin couldn't hear her. Justin raised his eyebrows, surprised.

'What did he do Aunt Betty?' Justin asked.

'He cheated on me with another woman, when I was with out with Christina. I got back and they were both there.' Betty explained, trying hard to keep the tears at bay, but failing miserably.

'Then, honey, he is just not worth it.' Justin said to his aunt before returning back upstairs. Betty and Hilda laughed a little at Justin's comment.

'That boy has been watching way too much TV.' Hilda said, shaking her head with a small laugh. Betty smiled in return.

'He's got a point though, hasn't he?' Betty said, turning to her sister.

'Yeah, I guess he has. Listen you can stay here for as long as you need, there's still some stuff up in your bedroom to keep you going for today and tomorrow, and then I'll go pick up your stuff from the apartment if you want, ok?' Hilda said, giving Betty a sympathetic smile.

'Actually, I think I might go and pick my stuff up tomorrow after work. I think it will help me move on, and I want to ask Adam a few questions.' Betty said slowly rising from the sofa.

'Ok, just as long as those questions don't result in either make-up sex, or a murder, you got that?' Hilda said, only half joking. Betty laughed.

'Don't worry, there's no worry of make-up sex at all, murder slightly more likely, but I'll restrain myself.' Betty joked back before bidding her sister a goodnight and heading upstairs to try and get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning when Betty got into work, she went immediately to find Christina. Finding her in the usual place Betty exchanged the usual pleasantries and then told Christina about last night's events. After reassuring Christina that she was alright, and she was staying with Hilda, Justin and her Dad she collected Daniel's usual bagel and coffee and proceeded to his office.

'Morning Betty.' Daniel said without raising his head, he just continued to scribble something down.

'Morning Daniel.' Betty replied setting Daniel's bagel, coffee and messages down on his desk. 'You need me to get you anything else?' Betty asked.

'No, I think I've got everything covered thanks Betty.' Daniel said, still only paying attention to the document in front of him.

'Okay then, well you know where I am if you need me.' She replied before wandering back to her desk.

* * *

The day was pretty uneventful, and the only concern Betty had was the growing sense of dread as the day started to end and she knew she would have to stop by the apartment to pick some of her stuff up. Knowing that Adam was going to be there didn't make matters any better either.

But, pushing the dread aside, at 6pm Betty closed down her computer, set the phone to the answering machine and went through to Daniel's office to say goodnight.

'I'm going to head home now Daniel, is that okay? There's nothing else you need me to do?' Betty asked, almost hoping that he would have some massive job he needed her to work on with him, so that she could avoid the unpleasant task facing her. But unfortunately she was disappointed.

'Nope, I think I've got everything covered here. You go have a nice evening and I'll see you tomorrow.' Daniel said looking up briefly, noticing the odd emotion in her eyes, but decided it might be best if he didn't pry.

'Yeah, I'll try, night Daniel.' Betty said. Daniel not really noticing the slightly odd response just nodded his head and said goodnight.

* * *

Betty took a deep breath outside the apartment and turned her key into the lock, just as she had the night before, before all hell had broken loose.

Opening the door she noticed everything was the same as the night before, minus the woman.

Continuing through to the bedroom she carefully opened the door, hoping Adam wasn't in there. Unfortunately for her, he was.

'Betty.' Adam said, his voice hinting that he thought she had come back to stay. Of course this hope was diminished pretty quickly.

'I'm not here to stay, Adam, I've just come to pick some of my clothes up.' Betty said before heading over to the dresser drawer and emptying the contents into the large bag she had brought with her.

After collecting as much as she could, she walked back through the living room, noticing Adam sitting on the sofa. Betty sat down in the armchair opposite and faced Adam.

'Can you just answer me one thing?' Betty asked, the hurt obvious in her eyes.

'Yeah, I guess.' Adam answered, shrugging.

'Why did you do it?' Betty asked, her voice cracking slightly was the only sign of emotion as her face became emotionless.

'I don't know Betty. I'm just an idiot. It wouldn't be fair to call it a mistake, considering it wasn't the first time. I meant everything I said to you, and I really wanted you to move in with me and everything. But at the same time I was distracted by Candy. She was just different and she had a control over me that I'd never experienced before. I loved you, but I wanted her, and I guess I thought if I just stayed quiet you would never know and we could still be happy.' Adam explained calmly. Betty felt stung when he said that last night wasn't the first time. But she listened all the same, trying to understand at least a little.

'Well thank you for being honest with me.' Betty said, before abruptly getting up.

'Have I screwed everything up, permanently?' Adam asked. Betty gave him a look.

'Yeah, you kind of did, with the whole destroying my trust. I've been messed around by enough guys Adam, I don't want to be messed around anymore by you. So this is goodbye. Forever.' Betty said firmly, before leaving the apartment.

* * *

**What did you think? Review and tell me and I'll post more, I promise. In fact if I get enough reviews I might post tomorrow, it's that or cookies :P **

**Actually, I don't have any cookies, so I'll just have to post tomorrow :D**

**Go on push that little periwinkle button, you know you want to :P**

**Thanks and stay tuned.**


	13. Coming Clean, Part One

**Woo, congratulations to Historianic as you are my 100****th**** reviewer for the story, thank you!! And as always thank you to everyone for the reviews, they are my motivation :D **

**I apologize to some readers as I didn't make it clear in my last chapter that Daniel doesn't actually know yet that Betty and Adam have split up, hence the odd response from him last chapter.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Phia**

* * *

Betty walked into MODE earlier than usual, a lot earlier. There was not a single other person around, but she was grateful for that. Her family were driving her crazy. Her father was constantly asking if she was ok, Justin kept making little comments about how now she had split with Adam she could get back with Daniel, and Hilda kept screeching at Justin to quit it. It was a nightmare. Work was the only place she actually got some rest.

Sitting down at her desk she let out a small sigh and buried her head in her hands with her eyes closed while waiting for the computer to switch on.

'Betty?'

'Betty?'

Betty lifted her head from her hands, and saw Daniel standing next to her looking a little concerned. Looking at the clock she saw that it was only 7.30, incredibly early for Daniel, but she had been at work for an hour.

'Please tell me I didn't fall asleep.' Betty said turning to Daniel. Daniel just nodded a response.

'Oh God, and I haven't even got your breakfast yet, oh I'm so sorry, let me just go and get it for you.' Betty said attempting to walk away, but Daniel was one step ahead and pulled at her hand for her to come and sit back down.

'Betty what's going on?' Daniel asked looking Betty right in the eyes.

'What do you mean?' Betty asked, Daniel wasn't sure if she was acting innocent on purpose or not.

'Betty, you come into work really early, you then fall asleep at your desk, you were a little odd Saturday at work, what's going on?' Daniel asked taking Betty's hand.

Betty took a deep breath.

'Adam and I have split up.' Betty said keeping her eyes locked on Daniel's face to gage his response.

'Oh Betty, I'm so sorry. But I thought things were going great for you two. What happened?' Daniel asked, feeling sorry for Betty, there was a tiny part of him though that was jumping for joy.

'He….' Betty started. She took a breath and then tried again. 'He cheated on me.'

She was slightly surprised when Daniel stood up and scooped her into his arms. He wouldn't show it, but inside he felt anger rise, _I wonder if Betty would mind if I punched him? _Daniel thought, but pushed the thought aside, just focus on Betty for the time being, worry about Adam the asshole later.

'Oh Jeez Betty, that's awful. When did this happen?' Daniel asked, giving no sign that he would be letting go of Betty anytime soon.

'Friday.' Betty said, her head buried in Daniel's chest seeking comfort from the fact that he was just holding her.

'Betty that was three days ago, why didn't you call me or anything, you know I'm always here for you.' Daniel said, letting go of her and leading her through to his office where he sat he down on the sofa.

'I know, it's just I didn't want to bother you. My family and Christina have helped me out a little. I didn't want it to be awkward for you or anything.' Betty said, leaning back against the sofa.

'Betty it wouldn't have been awkward for me, I want to be here for you when you need it, no matter what the situation is. I thought you knew that.' Daniel said taking the seat next to her on the couch and turning to face her.

Thank you Daniel.' Betty said hugging Daniel. Daniel returned the hug.

'Daniel, can I ask you something now?' Betty asked looking up at him.

'Yeah, of course you can.' Daniel said, keeping his eyes locked with Betty's.

'Are you ok? Because on Saturday at work you were acting a little strange.' Betty said. Daniel smiled a little and raked his hand through his hair.

'I guess, it's just been a little hectic around here, and Saturday I had a hundred and one things to do and very little time, sorry if I seemed a bit distant.' Daniel explained, but he knew that was only half of the reason. Betty knew there had to be something else too, Daniel always made time for her, now matter how busy he was.

'I could have helped you out, you know. That is what I'm here for.' Betty told him, in her 'duh' tone.

'Yeah, I know. I guess you caught me, there was a little bit more to things than that.' Daniel admitted feeling a little uneasy. He didn't feel like telling her the truth; it wouldn't be fair so soon after she had broken up with Adam.

'Daniel, what is it?' Betty asked looking up at him with concern displayed on her face.

'Ok, I guess it's time for me to spill….' Daniel started, but a knock at the door interrupted them.

'Hey, Daniel, I need to see you in my office in five for the team meeting, you might as well come along too Betty, maybe you'll listen to the meeting and then update Daniel, seeing as my brother never seems to listen anyway.' Alexis said poking her head around the door.

'Okay, we'll be there.' Betty said cheerily. Alexis left and Daniel sighed.

'So what were you going to say?' Betty asked, thinking he was just going to say it was a silly little excuse.

'You know what, it doesn't really matter, it was just a silly little thing anyway, nothing important.' Daniel rambled.

'Okay then. Well let's get to that team meeting then.' Betty said, her cheery tone surprising Daniel a little.

'I've just got some files I need to pick up. I'll meet you up there, ok?' Daniel asked turning towards his desk.

Betty nodded and left the room.

Daniel mentally hit himself over the head. _Chicken. No wonder you've lost her. You're too afraid to tell her how you feel. Maybe you just deserve to be alone. _

* * *

**What did you think? Hope there was enough Detty there for the time being. So will Daniel ever get the courage to tell Betty how he really feels? How does Betty feel about Daniel? All will be revealed in the next chapter (well, maybe not all). **

**Please, please, please review and tell me what you thought. Even if it's just one or two words, reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Thank you :D**


	14. Dreams

**I apologize a million times for not updating sooner. Thank you all for the reviews I'm glad you are liking the story. Unfortunately I won't be able to update until Sunday at the earliest because I'm going to a gig tomorrow (Bon Jovi, woooo!) **

**Anywho, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it.**

* * *

Daniel got down on one knee before Betty and took her hand in his, the other hand reaching in his pocket, taking out a box. He opened it revealing the most gorgeous diamond ring, simple but elegant.

'Betty, I love you more than anything in the world, I want to be with you for the rest of my life and more. I want to wake up next to you every morning, and I want you to be the last one I see before I go to sleep. Betty, will you marry me?'

Betty felt such a rush of emotion; excitement, love, passion, all rolled in with the incredible urge to kiss the man before her.

'Yes, Daniel, of course I will!' Betty said, taking this as his cue he took the ring out of the velvet box and slipped it onto Betty's ring finger.

With this achieved Betty knelt down to meet Daniel and kissed him with all the passion in her….

'Beep….'

'Beep….'

Betty groaned and rolled over.

'Beep….' Hitting the alarm clock in hopes to shut it up, Betty sat up and put her glasses on. She looked around the room, and sighed when she saw that she was the only one in there. Not that that surprised her, she would have probably screamed and called the police if anyone else had been in there.

It was the third night that week that Betty had had a dream about Daniel, and it was really starting to affect her. As Betty shook her head to try and clear it she couldn't help but notice that she could still feel the touch of his lips on her lips, she could still feel the rush of emotions, and she could still smell his aftershave.

Getting up, she went about getting ready for work, her thoughts still focused around the wonderful dream, that she couldn't really believe she'd had.

_Woah, wait a minute. _She thought. _Did I just say wonderful dream. Oh crap._

* * *

Walking into MODE Betty almost fell over when she saw Daniel sitting at his desk, a cup of coffee in hand, and glancing over the final copy of this month's magazine.

Betty dumped her bag on her chair and then, almost cautiously, approached Daniel's office.

'Has hell frozen over?' Betty asked with a smirk cheekily as she entered Daniel's office. Daniel looked up, and smiled.

'Nope, I don't think so, why's that?' Daniel asked, obviously although he was in work early his brain hadn't started to function properly yet.

'Because you beat me to work Daniel, that's why.' Betty said, rolling her eyes, and walking across to Daniel's desk. Daniel shook his head in amusement.

'So, what are you doing here so early?' Betty asked taking the seat by Daniel's desk.

'I had trouble sleeping so I just figured I might as well come in and get some work done.' Daniel said rubbing the back of his neck.

'Any reason why you had trouble sleeping, or do I not want to know?' Betty asked, referring to the usual day-of-the-week model that usually distracted Daniel from sleeping, not realising she couldn't be further from the truth.

'Hey, I'll have you know that I haven't had that kind of distraction in the past…' Daniel paused and counted '…. ten months or so.' Daniel said very proudly. Betty looked impressed.

'That's great Daniel, I'm really proud of you.' Betty said honestly. 'So what was the reason for your lack of sleep?' Betty asked curiously.

'Er, I just had a bit to much caffeine yesterday, yeah that's it, too much caffeine.' Daniel bumbled, knowing that Betty didn't believe him. Betty raised an eyebrow to confirm this theory, before leaving Daniel to do his work.

* * *

Over the next month days like that were becoming more and more common. Daniel would arrive long before Betty, even though Betty started to come in earlier, due to her lack of sleep thanks to the dreams about Daniel. And work days became longer as MODE went crazy trying to create their Fall Edition. This meant Betty and Daniel spent most nights working in Daniel's office until so late that it was hardly worth them leaving as they would return in a few short hours due to trouble sleeping.

Although a lot of the time was spent working, when everyone else had left Daniel and Betty would often mix the work with just talking casually, laughing and joking.

Both hadn't realised to what extent they had actually missed each other's company during the six months that Daniel had been away.

It had also become more apparent over the last month how much they both still cared about each other. Neither would admit to it. Daniel often wondered what things would have been like if he hadn't had to go to Milan. Betty started to wonder the same thing.

One night when they were both the only ones left at MODE, Daniel bravely decided to broach the subject.

'Betty?' He asked, nerves tying knots in his stomach.

'Yeah,' Betty answered, directing her attention away from the paper in front of her and towards Daniel.

'Do you regret us ending things?' Daniel had such a look in his eye, Betty couldn't place it, but it scared the hell out of her because it was so intense. The question made her heart race, she couldn't form any coherent word, so she settled for a nod.

'If I had asked you to come to Milan with me, would you have said yes?' He asked, he didn't quite know what made him ask the question, but he anticipated an answer nonetheless. Betty wasn't expecting the question either and had to think for a moment.

'I think I might have.' She admitted. Finally she found her voice completely. 'The problem is Daniel, is that no matter how many _what if's _we ask it's not going to change the past. We agreed to end us for a reason, and we both thought it was for the best.' Betty said, part of it was a lie though, she hadn't thought it was for the best, and something made her think that maybe Daniel felt the same way.

'The problem is, the reason can't have been that good, if I can't remember what that reason was anymore.' Daniel admitted, sighing. Of course Betty piped up, remembering very well what the reason was.

'Daniel, you decided it was best while you were away in Milan setting up the new MODE branch, that we take a break, so that I wasn't hanging around waiting for six months, which could have led to me missing a fantastic opportunity. They're your words, not mine.' Betty finished, her chin resting in her hand.

'I have a horrible feeling though, that I missed a fantastic opportunity anyway.' Betty said sadly.

* * *

**So what did you think? What did Betty mean? Are they **_**ever **_**going to get back together, who knows? (Well, of course I do, but that's besides the point :P) If you liked it please review. If you didn't still please review and tell me how it could be improved. Thanks :D**


	15. Interrupted

**Sorry for not updating sooner, hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

'I have a horrible feeling though, that I missed a fantastic opportunity anyway.' Betty said sadly. With that she got up from Daniel's desk and left his office, hoping she could at least get to the ladies' room before her tears would spill over.

* * *

Daniel was left staring at the door feeling utterly confused. _What on earth did she mean by that? Could she really still have… No, don't be ridiculous. _Daniel thought, his thoughts confusing him even more.

Before he could think about what he was doing he got up and rushed out of the office in hopes of finding Betty.

'Amanda, do you know where Betty went?' Daniel asked, looking down at the receptionist filing her nails.

'Hopefully to get plastic surgery.' Amanda said cruelly. Daniel looked like he was trying to shoot lasers from his eyes.

'Amanda,' Daniel said in a tone that said do not mess with me if you want to keep your job.

'Fine, she was headed to the ladies' room.' Amanda sighed and then went back to filing her nails.

* * *

In the ladies' room Betty was sitting in a small space between a cubicle and the wall, with her knees raised to her chest with her chin resting on her arms. She had managed to stop the tears, but she just needed a few minutes to compose herself before she went back out.

She jumped slightly as she heard a small knock on the door.

'Betty are you in there?' Daniel asked without opening the door. Betty jumped up and over to the sink, looking in the mirror and franticly trying to wipe away the mascara tear tracks on her cheeks.

'Yeah, I'll be out in a second.' She called back.

She was slightly surprised when Daniel, instead of leaving, walked into the ladies' room and straight over to Betty.

'You've been crying, haven't you?' Daniel asked softly, bringing his hand to her face to make her turn and look at him. Betty nodded her head knowing there was no point in lying; Daniel could read her like a book.

Daniel sighed and brought Betty into a hug, leaning her head on his chest, one hand around her waist and the other on the back of her head.

'Betty, what did you mean back in my office?' Daniel asked, holding her tightly.

'When?' Betty asked, attempting to look up Daniel, but he just rested her head back on his chest.

'When you said that you thought you might have missed a fantastic opportunity anyway.' Daniel said, wondering if Betty could feel his heart beat getting faster.

'Oh, that.' She said softly. 'It's just I've been thinking lately. And I keep wondering if by breaking up I've missed out on the best thing of all.' Betty admitted. She didn't know if she was ready for all this yet, but she figured it was now or never.

'And what's that?' Daniel asked, wanting to make her say it so there was no chance of him misunderstanding her.

'You.' She whispered quietly. Daniel looked deep into her eyes and brought his hand to her chin, making her look into his eyes.

'You'll always have me.' He said in such a soft voice that it sent shivers down Betty's spine.

Daniel started to lean down, both of them closing their eyes, waiting in sweet anticipation for their lips to meet. Just as they were about to Daniel's cell phone went off.

'Damnit. Can people not leave me alone for five minutes?' He asked, obviously agitated.

Seeing Alexis' number pop up on the screen made him more annoyed, she had a habit of wanting to speak to him at inconvenient times.

'What do you want Alexis?' Daniel asked moving away from Betty slightly, but still holding her waist.

'God, touchy. You weren't in your office and I need to pick up those material samples that you have.' Alexis said, unaware of what she had just disturbed.

'Fine, I'll be there in five minutes, ok?' Daniel said before ending the call and putting the phone back in his pocket.

'Sorry about that.' Daniel said referring to the phone call. He took a step back from Betty and rubbed the back of his neck. 'I completely crossed the line.' He said, referring to their almost kiss, and turned before leaving.

Betty sighed. They had been so close. But why did he have to apologize? She certainly didn't mind. In fact she had wanted it to happen.

_But maybe he doesn't. _She thought before leaving the rest rooms.

* * *

**Please review, and I promise I will update by Saturday, it will difficult to update tomorrow because I've got my prom, but I will try.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, and I apologize for it being kind of short.**

**x**


	16. Girls Like Me

**Thanks for the great reviews, this chapter is more of a filler, but I promise the next chapter will be better, hopefully!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

'What were you doing with Betty in the restrooms?' Alexis asked Daniel as he joined her in his office.

'Oh, nothing.' Daniel lied as he went over to his desk to find the material samples for Alexis.

'Didn't look like nothing to me. It looked like you two were about to kiss.' Alexis said giving him a pointed look.

'Don't be ridiculous Alexis. Me and Betty are….' Daniel started, but Alexis interrupted.

'Just friends, yeah, yeah, I know. You keep feeding me the same crap Danny and we both know that you and Betty want to be more than 'just friends' you just won't admit it. If you don't tell her soon, someone else will.' Alexis said before snatching the material samples out of Daniel's hands and leaving his office.

* * *

'You and Daniel nearly did what?' Christina asked nearly falling off the chair she was currently perched on.

'Please don't make me say it again Christina.' Betty said, sinking further and further into the sofa she was sitting on.

'What stopped you?' Christina asked while regaining her balance on the chair.

'Alexis. She walked in on us.' Betty said, a blush slowly creeping into her cheeks.

'Damn, that woman has a knack for picking the worse moments possible to walk in. I swear she does it on purpose.' Christina said shaking her head in dismay.

'That wasn't the worst of it though.' Betty admitted, wishing deep down that it was.

'What else happened? She didn't fire you, did she?' Christina asked, she wouldn't put it past Alexis.

'No, nothing like that. Daniel apologized after Alexis left and said that he had crossed the line.' Betty said, fearing that Daniel had moved well and truly on from her and wasn't interested anymore.

'Betty, stop thinking what you're thinking. Knowing Daniel I'd say he's just bloody scared of the feelings he has for you and thought that maybe you'd lost feelings for him other than friendship. No wonder that whole bloody family is confused, they never talk about anything.' Christina said watching Betty as she processed the information.

'You really think so?' Betty asked shifting on the sofa.

'Yeah, I do. So get your butt up there and tell him how you feel.' Christina encouraged, getting up herself. Betty nodded and made her way out of the Closet and up to her boss's office.

* * *

While Betty was talking to Christina, Daniel had returned to his office and reminded by Amanda that he was required to attend the charity ball that was being held that evening. He cursed quietly under his breath, wanting nothing more than to sit down at home and relax. It was times like these that made him realise just how much he had changed for Betty. Old Daniel would have been looking forward to such events to see what woman he could take home and how many numbers he could get so he would have enough company for each night of the week.

But not the New Daniel. It scared him how much he had changed for his quirky assistant.

After twenty minutes of sitting in his office staring at the wall he saw that Betty had finally returned to her desk, knowing she had probably just gone to speak with Christina.

Picking up his phone he dialled Betty's number, wondering if she would pick up when she saw his number.

'What do you need Daniel?' Betty asked, skipping the usual 'MODE Magazine, how can I help?'.

'Can you come through here a minute please? You'll need your notepad and pen.' Daniel said, putting his phone down when he saw Betty get up from her desk.

'What do you need then?' Betty asked, pen at the ready on a clean sheet of the notepad.

'I need you to find a fresh new designer for the next issue, pick up my suit from the dry cleaners, cancel everything in your schedule for tonight and come with me to the charity ball, and cancel my lunch with Alexis tomorrow.' Daniel said, not looking up from his work.

'Any reason for cancelling your, wait, what? Go back to that third one again.' Betty said, wanting to make sure she had heard him correctly. This time Daniel looked up and straight into her eyes.

'I asked you to come to the charity ball with me tonight.' Daniel said maintaining eye contact with her.

'Why?' Betty asked confused.

'Why not?' Daniel asked.

'Daniel, there are a million and one reasons why not. I mean, girls like me do not go to charity balls with guys like you.' Betty said. Daniel didn't know whether to laugh or not.

'Betty, who cares what you're _supposed _to do, I'm asking you because I want to. Now are you coming or not?' Betty sighed.

'I'm not sure.' Betty said, shifting nervously.

'I'm picking you up at 7 whether you like it or not.' Daniel said in a stern tone and then continued on with his work.

Betty left Daniel's office and decided she would call her sister.

Betty dialled her sister's number. 'Hilda, I need your help.'

* * *

**What did you think? What's going to happen at the charity ball? Stay tuned and find out. Please review and tell me what you thought, whether it be good or bad.**

**x**


	17. Dance With Me

**I sadly announce that this is officially the last chapter to the story :( **** I want to thank everyone who has continued to read and review and have inspired me to keep on writing. I hope this chapter is all you hoped it would be.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

'Betty! Daniel's here.' Hilda called up the stairs to her nervous sister before answering the door.

'Hi Daniel, Betty will be down in a second. Come on in.' Hilda said opening the door wider to allow Daniel to enter.

'Okay, thanks.' Daniel said walking into the Suarez house. If Hilda didn't know better she would have said that he looked as nervous as Betty had when Hilda had left her ten minutes ago.

Betty picked up her purse and left her room, taking a deep breath before walking down the stairs.

She heard Daniel gasp. _Oh, what's gone wrong? Has my hair frizzed? Damn it, Hilda over did my make up didn't she? Or maybe I shouldn't have worn this dress. Oh God, can I just run back upstairs and hide please?' _

Betty shot a look at her sister as if to say 'what the hell has gone wrong?' but Hilda just smiled and gave her a look to say 'you look absolutely fine, stop fussing.'

When Betty reached the bottom of the stairs Daniel walked over to meet her and kissed her on the cheek, making Betty blush a little.

'You look stunning.' Daniel whispered in her ear before asking if she was ready to go. Betty nodded and felt Daniel put his hand on the small of her back to guide her out of the door.

'Don't wait up.' Betty called back to Hilda.

'I have no intention to.' Hilda muttered, a sparkle in her eye, she knew what was going to happen tonight, even if the two idiots involved didn't.

The car ride across town was reasonably comfortable, with only one or two awkward silences. Before they got out of the car Daniel gave Betty a quick warning about the paparazzi most likely waiting outside; not that there was much chance of them getting mobbed, there would just be an awful lot of bright flashes as the vultures took pictures of tomorrow's entertainment front page.

Betty nodded, and took a deep breath while she waited for Daniel to open her door.

They both left the car, arms linked, trying hard not to get blinded by the flashes.

Finally after what seemed like forever they reached the front doors and walked in, grateful to be out of the spotlight.

The evening went on smoothly, with Daniel not leaving Betty's side, which she was grateful for as she didn't exactly fit in at events like these.

After a long winded speech by some up-themselves, hypocritical twerp and a lovely dinner the real socialising and dancing began.

It was when a long-legged, stick thin, pretty faced brunette turned up and started to talk to Daniel that Betty decided to make herself scarce for a little while. Heading over to the bar she looked over the list of drinks and cocktails. She wasn't one to drink much, but she decided to order a glass of wine as she hadn't had one at dinner.

A few minutes after the bartender set the wine in front of her she saw Daniel dancing with the annoyingly pretty brunette. Sighing she took a long sip of her wine, glancing around the rest of the room seeing everyone else laughing and having a good time.

Little did she know that Daniel was trying his hardest at getting away from the brunette, as nice as she was, she just wasn't Betty. After several attempts Daniel finally managed to get away from her so that he could find Betty.

He found her at the least likely of places; the bar. As he headed over towards Betty he was intercepted by a woman that annoyed the hell out of him, unfortunately she felt the exact opposite for him.

'Daniel, darling.' Rebecca Damson purred, curling herself around him like a cat.

'Rebecca,' Daniel said through slightly gritted teeth. 'How have you been?' He asked politely while trying to untangle Rebecca from himself.

'Just splendid, darling, we really need to socialise more, we only ever see each other at these awful charity balls.' Rebecca continued in her irritating voice.

_If I had known you were coming I would have stayed away _Daniel thought to himself while putting on a polite smile and asked to be excused.

'Of course darling, don't be a stranger, alright?' She asked before swirling off to go and annoy some other poor unsuspecting guy.

Daniel let out a sigh of relief and headed over to Betty who had just seen the whole scene unfold between Daniel and Rebecca.

'Who was that?' Betty asked, not sure whether to be amazed or put out.

'That was the devil herself, Rebecca Damson, possibly _the _most annoying woman in existence, she even beats Wilhelmina.' Daniel said taking a seat next to Betty.

'Oh, she can't be that bad Daniel.' Betty said, unaware she was about to find out for herself.

Rebecca sauntered back up to the bar and noticed Daniel sitting there with Betty.

'Daniel, darling, you didn't introduce me to your friend.' Rebecca said, looking a little put out. Daniel sighed inwardly, thinking he'd got rid of her for the night, maybe forever.

'Oh, sorry. This is Betty Suarez, she's my assistant at MODE, Betty this is Rebecca Damson, editor in chief at Elle magazine.' Daniel introduced, praying that Rebecca wouldn't stick around for long.

'Oh, you brought your assistant, how _charming_. You haven't been through all the models already have you Daniel?' Rebecca asked, as Betty recoiled back, slightly shocked at the woman's comment.

Before either Betty or Daniel could reply, Rebecca was off like a tornado and into the crowd.

'Now do you believe me?' Daniel asked, turning back to Betty, and noticing the hurt in her eyes, even though she was trying to hide it.

'Yeah,' Betty muttered quietly. And looked down into her lap, obviously stung by the woman's words.

'Betty, don't listen to her. You know I would much rather be here with you than with any of those models.' Daniel said, taking Betty's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Betty just nodded and stayed quiet, not sure whether Daniel meant it or was just saying it to stop Betty from getting hurt.

Daniel got up from his seat, and hoped what he was about to do would cheer Betty up.

Betty looked up and met Daniel's eyes, but didn't say anything.

'Dance with me.' Daniel said a little on the quiet side.

'Sorry?' Betty asked not having heard him.

'Dance with me.' Daniel said a little louder looking Betty straight in the eyes.

Daniel didn't wait for a response, he just took both of Betty's hands a pulled her up and onto the dance floor.

Daniel's heart nearly stopped when the song ended and a slow song began. Betty's did the same.

Neither asked the question, Daniel put his arms around Betty's waist and Betty responded by putting her arms around Daniel's neck. They were so close that breathing was nearly impossible as the rush of emotions surged.

Betty laid her head on Daniel's chest, listening to his heart beat, and he tightened his arms around her waist.

Their breathing synchronized, hearts beating together in a steady rhythm. Daniel started drawing random patterns onto Betty's waist, increasing the intensity of the situation. Betty lifted her head from Daniel's chest and looked into his eyes, Daniel returned the look and got lost in the chocolate orbs, as she got lost in his sea blue ones. Daniel instinctively brought a hand up to stroke her cheek. His gaze flickered for a moment as it went down to her lips. Betty knew what he was going to do. He leant down, and it seemed like an eternity before his lips finally met hers, soft, gentle and loving, while the hand on her cheek moved to the back of her neck, and into her hair, as the kiss deepened and intensified. When the kiss finally ended, Daniel bent to whisper in her ear.

'Let's get the hell out of here.' His breath tickling her neck and making her want to kiss him all over again.

* * *

After several hours of long discussions, and at least two make-out sessions Daniel and Betty were lying in the sofa, enjoying each other's embrace, feeling a little like teenagers in love for the very first time.

'No screwing up this time then?' Betty asked leaning her head on Daniel's shoulder and looking up into his eyes.

'No screwing up.' Daniel confirmed. After a short few minutes he spoke again. 'I have to be the luckiest guy in the world right now.' He said dropping his head to place a few kisses on Betty's shoulder.

'And why's that?' Betty asked, revelling in the feeling of his lips on her shoulder.

'Because I have everything I have ever or will ever need, and she's right in front of me.' Betty jokingly looked around the room as if to say, 'where?'

Daniel laughed, before leaning down. There lips almost touching he whispered 'That would be you.' before closing the gap and kissing her once again, taking in everything he felt, tasted, touched and smelt.

All combined into one to make the perfect person that was Betty, or better yet _his _Betty.

He closed his eyes and sank into the kiss, pulling Betty with him, as one last thought popped into mind.

_You're not going anywhere._

* * *

**Ok, what did you think? Please review for the last time and tell me what you thought. If I get enough reviews I might possibly think about a sequel if I can get some good enough ideas.**

**Thanks **

**Phia **

**x**


End file.
